Dulce blancura insípida
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Karin no esperaba ver a Toshiro el día de San Valentín, así que no planeó nada para él. Cuando Toshiro realmente se aparece por allí descubre que no sabe que día es, así que decide hacer algo por él para el día de San Valentín con la esperanza de que no descubriera que día era o el hecho de que técnicamente estaban teniendo una... / TRADUCCIÓN.


**(N/A: ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original pertenece a Yemi Hikari.)**

Dulce blancura insípida.

El crujido de una bolsa de plástico llamó la atención de Karin mientras comía su desayuno. La Kurosaki pelinegra observó con diversión como su hermana se apresuraba en colocar sus chocolates caseros en su bolso de la escuela y ella misma se apresuró en terminar su desayuno y tomar su bolso colgándoselo al hombro empezando a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un murmullo proveniente de su hermana.

-¿Yuzu?- alzó una ceja fingiendo preocupación mientras las comisuras de su boca trataban de no retorcerse por la risa que luchaba por contener. -¿Pasa algo?-

-Karin-chan…- la gemela rubia la miró con un mohín. -¿No se supone que deberías tener algo para Toshiro-kun?-

-¿Q-qué?- Karin sintió que su boca se abría para formar un círculo, pero entonces dejó escapar un suspiro seguido de una leve carcajada. –Por favor. Ni siquiera sé si voy a ver a Toshiro hoy.-

-Pero él es tu novio. ¿No deberías hacer Honmei-choco para él?-

-Hmm…- la pelinegra reprimió otra risa con solo imaginar la reacción de Toshiro si pudiera escuchar lo que Yuzu estaba diciendo, sobre todo el profundo rubor que sin duda se habría extendido en sus mejillas. –Creo que Honmei-amanatto sería una mejor opción para él.- se llevó una mano a la boca para contener otra tanda de risas. –A él realmente le gusta esa cosa, por alguna razón.- explicó ante la mirada confundida en el rostro de la rubia.

La confusión no dejó el rostro de su gemela en todo el camino hacia la escuela hasta que finalmente al llegar cada una fue con su respectivo grupo de amigos. Karin felizmente se sentó en su escritorio mientras escuchaba las conversaciones del grupo de chicas sobre a quienes planeaban dar su Honmei-choco, y ella de nuevo tuvo que contener la risa al no oír ni por error el nombre de cualquiera de sus amigos ser mencionados. " _Los pobres diablos se decepcionaran de nuevo este año._ "

Observó a su hermana, tan generosa como era y con lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar, entregar su respectivo chocolate a todos y cada uno de los chicos de la clase que no dejaban de emocionarse con que una chica linda como Yuzu tuviera tal detalle, solo para decepcionarse al segundo de notar que los estaba repartiendo a todos.

Rápidamente se aburrió de observar a sus compañeros de clase y su mirada empezó a desviarse hacia la ventana, captando de inmediato un mechón de pelo blanco fuera de la puerta de la escuela.

Karin soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de fingir que cierto alguien no la estaba esperando, en su lugar tratando de prestar atención a las estupideces que sus amigos estaban diciendo, pero pronto no pudo evitar notar como fuera una leve llovizna comenzaba a caer y como aun así el albino continuaba esperándola.

-Oye… Karin, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?-

-¿Umm?- la chica se volteó para mirar a su amigo teñido. -¿Qué pasa, Ryohei?-

-Vamos a tener un concurso de Karaoke a unas cuadras de aquí, chicos contra chicas. ¿Te apuntas?-

-No, gracias.- Karin mantuvo su ceja en alto mientras miraba divertida a sus amigos. –Voy a ir directo a casa.-

-¿Por qué no?- Kei alzó una mano para frotar su peinado afro. –Realmente tú cantas mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.-

-Creo que ustedes se están olvidando de que no soy un chico, no podría estar de su lado. Además… tengo algunas cosas que hacer.- agarró su bolsa y se escapó del salón de clases apenas sonó la campana, ignorando los rostros conmocionados de sus amigos.

Sonrió mientras bajaba por las escaleras antes de cambiarse los zapatos de la escuela, tomar un paraguas y dirigirse hacia la entrada para encontrarse con la persona que sabía que la estaba esperando.

-¿Juegas al futbol hoy?-

-Toshiro…- sacudió la cabeza sonriendo de lado al examinarlo fijamente. –Estás empapado.-

El capitán la miró con ojos brillantes llenos de emoción y una sonrisa ladeada que la hizo notar lo mucho que en serio quería jugar al futbol con ella y sus amigos.

-No importa, de todos modos nos mojaremos cuando juguemos.-

-Por desgracia no podrá ser, mis amigos tienen otros planes.- de inmediato notó su rostro cambiar a la completa decepción. –Por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí? Últimamente no habías estado mucho alrededor.-

-¿Qué hago aquí? Pues, mi oficina está hecha un completo caos. Por alguna razón Matsumoto está actuando más extraño que de costumbre hoy.-

-Toshiro…- Karin parpadeó perpleja un par de veces antes de ensanchar su sonrisa al darse cuenta de algo. -¿Acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?-

-¿Qué día es hoy?- su gesto se retorció en confusión. –Realmente no tengo un buen sentido de la orientación respecto a las fechas, ni siquiera sé en qué año nací.- se cruzó de brazos y la miró con curiosidad. -¿Acaso es un día importante o algo así?-

-Nada en especial.- cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda. " _Él es demasiado despistado con las costumbres sociales, eso significa que puedo hacer algo por él para el día de San Valentín sin que se oponga al significado detrás de eso._ " Respiró hondo. -¿Quieres pasar el rato juntos? Jugar futbol no es lo único que hay para pasarla bien, ya sabes.- no pudo evitar mirarlo divertida al ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro.

-¿Qué más se puede hacer?- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. –El único otro juego que conozco son las peonzas.-

" _¿Peonzas? ¿Ese juego tan viejo?_ ", parpadeó perpleja. " _Bueno, su dulce favorito es el amanatto, no debería sorprenderme._ " Una breve risa escapó de sus labios. " _En realidad, eso es lo que me gusta de él._ " Miró como nerviosamente arrastraba su zapato por el suelo.

-Eso no bastara.- la confusión reflejó en el rostro del joven capitán mientras la miraba fijamente. –Primero que nada, será mejor que te cambies esa ropa mojada. ¿Trajiste alguna de más?-

-No, yo… umm… esperaba regresar a la Sociedad de Almas pronto, sin pasar la noche aquí.-

-Entonces supongo que puedes tomar prestadas algunas ropas de Ichi-nii mientras pongo las tuyas en la secadora. No son exactamente tu estilo pero es mejor que la ropa de mi padre.- Toshiro abrió la boca para protestar y ella sonrió de lado, rápidamente tomando su mano mandando a las palabras que pudo haber dicho a morir en su boca mientras un profundo rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y sus ojos se desviaban nerviosamente en cualquier dirección que no sea ella. -¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa que la gente nos vea?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se encrespó con nerviosismo. –Pero, ¿no crees que…?... Quiero decir, algunas personas podrían pensar… Nosotros no somos…-

-No somos novios.- terminó por él tranquilamente. –No te preocupes por eso.- empezó a caminar más rápido para no resultar tan afectados por la llovizna, arrastrándolo con ella. Soltó la mano de Toshiro solo una vez entraron al hogar Kurosaki. –Ichi-nii aún está en la escuela así que solo voy a tomar algo de su armario. Tú puedes cambiarte en el baño.-

Subieron las escaleras y al cabo de pocos minutos volvieron a bajar ambos ya vestidos. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?-

-¿Alguna vez has estado en una Árcade?- Karin vio los ojos turquesa ensancharse mientras abría el paraguas saliendo al exterior. -¿Qué estás esperando?- lo miró impaciente porque saliera también.

-Todavía está lloviendo y acabo de ponerme ropa seca.-

-Podemos compartir un paraguas.- lo miró burlonamente ante el sonrojo que se reapareció en su rostro. –No te preocupes.- el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la parte superior de su paraguas los siguió mientras sus pies los guiaban a través de los charcos en formación. Toshiro instintivamente conecto su brazo con el de ella, acercándose más para poder estar más cerca bajo el paraguas. Podía sentirlo tan nervioso como emocionado, hasta que repentinamente, a pocos metros del Árcade, pareció atragantarse. -¿Algún problema?-

-Creo que he estado pensando en algo pervertido, y siento que debó disculparme por eso.- su brazo se desenganchó del de ella cuando llegaron bajo un techo y rápidamente se alejó de ella con un rubor muy obvio y profundo.

-No te preocupes por eso.- tomó su mano de nuevo y tiró de él dentro del Árcade. Lo notaba confundido, así como un poco avergonzado, y cuando giró la cabeza para verlo noto en su rostro la típica mueca que hacía cuando sentía que estaba siendo tratado como a un niño.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

La chica sacudió su paraguas antes de cerrarlo, entonces apretó su agarre en su mano y lo adentró aún más en el lugar.

-Ven. Quiero mostrarte el juego favorito de Ichi-nii, que ha jugado desde la secundaria. ¿Te quedaras lo suficiente para verlo?-

-Así que…- su voz adquirió un tinte curioso. -¿Él continúa haciendo este tipo de actividades?-

-Mira a tu alrededor, Toshiro. Hay gente desde la primaria hasta la preparatoria, e incluso unos cuantos adultos.-

-Sí…- arrastró su mirada por todo el lugar, examinándolo atentamente.

-Sígueme.- Karin ignoró su obvia incomodidad y lo jaló hacia uno de los videojuegos de lucha. Sacó una moneda y se sentó. –Primero dedícate a observar.-

-Hmm.- el albino observó atentamente la pantalla, viendo como escogía a un personaje y luego procedía a usar dicho personaje para golpear a otros personajes. –No estoy exactamente entendiendo por qué es que este juego es interesante.-

-Eso es porque no lo has jugado.- se apartó y lo dejó tomar su lugar y sentarse. Se apoyó sobre su hombro, pudiendo fácilmente captar lo nervioso que estaba respecto a la situación, pero sus ojos delataban cierta chispa de emoción ante la posibilidad de poder probar algo nuevo. Lo vio cambiar el personaje para escoger uno más a su gusto.

Eventualmente el juego comenzó a aburrirlo y él dejó escapar un suspiro volviendo la cabeza para mirarla sin darse cuenta de que seguía inclinada sobre su hombro, extendiendo inevitablemente el rubor en su rostro mientras comenzaba a tartamudear.

-Yo… eh… el juego… quiero decir… Ya me… aburrió… podemos… otro… eh…- la pelinegra lo notó retorcer su rostro tratando de ocultar su intenso sonrojo.

-¿Por qué no echamos un vistazo alrededor? Por lo menos deberíamos probar la cabina fotográfica antes de irnos, también.-

-¿Por qué?- su voz se tensó mientras la miraba.

-Quiero una foto tuya. ¿No quieres una foto mía?- él casi chilló.

-Sí… supongo que querría… Umm, quiero decir… no estaría mal.- su voz bajó de repente en un intento de ocultar lo que dijo a continuación. –Tienes lindos ojos.-

Una de las cejas de Karin se alzó, pero luego apartó la mirada. " _Voy a fingir que no escuche eso, ya que él no quería que lo escuchara._ " Tomó su brazo y lo llevó lejos de los juegos de pelea. " _Hmm, dudo que otra cosa le guste._ " Casi suelta su brazo cuando de repente se paró a medio camino.

-¿Qué pasa, Toshiro?-

-Gato…- su tono fue diferente a lo habitual.

Karin giró la cabeza al verlo señalar a un gato blanco de ojos azul verdosos mirándolos fijamente desde dentro de una máquina expendedora de peluches con la típica garra. Frunció el ceño mirando al peluche blanco. " _Eso no es algo que me guste. Por favor, que ni se le ocurra querer regalarme esa cosa._ " Tomó una respiración profunda preparándose para decir algo y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

Lo que la morena vio al voltear la sorprendió de sobremanera. La boca del Hitsugaya estaba torcida en una leve sonrisa y sus ojos miraban amplios de entusiasmo al gato de peluche. Ella tuvo que respirar hondo otra vez.

-Toshiro… ¿Te gusta ese animal de peluche?- una mirada sorprendida se instaló en el rostro del shinigami, que se sonrojó levemente al verse descubierto. Apartó la mirada y balbuceó algo ilegible. –Toshiro…-

-Yo…- pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva. -¿Por qué me gustaría algo tan infantil como eso?- " _Es obvio que te gusta esa estupidez._ " Los ojos grises de Karin se desviaron hacia la máquina con la garra.

-¿Nunca has intentado jugar a un juego de garra antes, verdad?-

-¿Eso es lo que es?- se sobresaltó un poco al salir de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, intentas conseguir un premio con la garra. Pero la mayoría de la gente no puede conseguir nada en absoluto.-

-Oh… entonces supongo que no vale la pena molestarse.-

-Toshiro…- el tono de voz en la chica lo hizo voltearse de nuevo hacia ella. –No me agradas solo porque seas más maduro que los otros chicos que conozco. También me gusta este lado de ti. Si en serio quieres ese peluche deberías intentarlo.-

-Yo…- el capitán empezó a tartamudear de nuevo pero ella presionó una moneda en su mano y le dio un ligero empujón para acercarlo a la máquina cuando no se movió de inmediato. Depositó la moneda y frunció el ceño moviendo cuidadosamente la garra. El tiempo se acabó y no fue el deseado peluche de gato lo que cayó fuera.

-Increíble.- Karin parpadeó un par de veces cuando una caja cayó en la ranura abierta. –Realmente obtuviste algo en el primer intento.-

-Pero no es lo que yo quería.-

La Kurosaki se acercó a la escotilla y sacó la caja, donde vio unos broches que extrañamente coincidían con el color de ojos del chico.

-Bueno… esto sin duda se vería mejor en ti que en mí.- él parecía horrorizado con la idea. Rápidamente presionó otra moneda en su mano. –Debería haberte explicado cómo funciona el juego. Tienes un tiempo limitado para colocar la garra sobre lo que quieres, cuando estés donde quieres tienes que pulsar el botón rojo para bajar la garra y obtener lo que quieres antes de que se acabe el tiempo.- él asintió con un suspiro e inserto la moneda.

Karin lo observó mover la garra. Esta vez la colocó sobre el gato y bajó para agarrarlo, levantándolo y, para asombro de la chica, dejándolo caer donde tenía que caer. Su mano se extendió para agarrar el peluche y posteriormente tendérselo a la estudiante.

-Ten.- ella negó con la cabeza rehusándose a tomar el gato mientras contenía una sonrisa divertida.

-No, Toshiro. Ambos son tuyos.- él la miró con los ojos amplios, dirigiendo luego su vista hasta la caja con los accesorios para el cabello en su mano.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?- Karin no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida se extendiera a través de su rostro.

Se inclinó y sacó los dos broches de la caja, haciendo a un lado el flequillo que persistía en colarse delante de los ojos del chico y colocándolos rápidamente antes de que él pudiera hacer nada salvó ruborizarse profundamente.

-Puedes usarlos para mantener tu cabello lejos de tus ojos.-

-S-sí, pero…- apartó la mirada, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y usando la otra para presionar al gato más contra su pecho. –Por alguna razón me siento tonto.-

-¿Por qué eres un chico? Oye, verdaderamente te ves bien con tu cabello así. No deberías preocuparte por lo que las otras personas puedan pensar sobre ti.-

-Me importa lo que tú piensas sobre mí.- " _Por supuesto que te importa_ ", una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Karin.

-Creo te ves bien así, no está mal experimentar con tu estilo de vez en cuando.- su mano se estiró para tomar la suya y comenzar a jalarlo. –Ya, vamos a la cabina fotográfica de una vez. ¿Te parece?-

-Espera. ¿Viéndome así?- su vergüenza era palpable.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero capturar el momento. Tampoco quiero olvidarme de hoy, ¿tú no sientes lo mismo?- mirando por encima de su hombro, pudo ver sus ojos ampliarse, pero luego apartó la mirada con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Esta vez, ella le explico el funcionamiento de la máquina antes de arrastrarlo hasta allí, él parecía incomodo pero no protesto en lo absoluto.

Por alguna razón, ella decidió inclinarse y besarlo en la mejilla mientras se disparaba el flash en la cabina, esto resulto en un profundo rubor visible en esa fotografía, así como el aspecto de sorpresa en su rostro, ella señaló eso en la fotografía mientras él sostenía todas las que se habían tomado juntos en sus manos.

-Yo quiero esta fotografía. ¿Tú cuál quieres?- el chico pareció no haberla escuchado en lo absoluto y continuó mirando las fotografías, examinando minuciosamente todas menos la que ella había escogido. -¿Toshiro?-

-Kurosaki…- de repente dijo.

-¿Sí?-

-No sé cuál de todas elegir, ninguna de estas fotos muestra lo lindos que son tus ojos.-

-¿Qué?- la mano de Karin se disparó a su boca para cubrir el leve rubor que sabía se estaba extendiendo por sus mejillas. " _Tal vez debería golpearlo por decir algo así. Yo no soy una de esas chicas que chismean sobre chicos o creen que necesitan a un hombre alabándola todo el día._ " Sin embargo una voz en algún lugar de su mente se asomó de inmediato en defensa del chico. " _Por favor, sabes que él estaba hablando sin pensar como suele hacer a veces sin darse cuenta. Ni siquiera sabe qué día es hoy, ni tampoco diría nada de lo que piensa apropósito. Él es muy tímido respecto a estas cosas._ " La voz tenía razón, también… " _En realidad, esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de él._ "

-¿Podrías tú elegir una para mí?- la voz de Toshiro sonó demasiado cerca de su oído y la hizo saltar de repente. Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio parpadear con perplejidad un par de veces. -¿Dije algo malo?-

-No…- la morena apartó la mirada, quitándole las fotos de las manos. –Te daré una cuando volvamos a mi casa. Te quedaras a cenar.- prácticamente ordenó haciendo que la mirara shockeado. –Tienes que recoger tu ropa, ya debió haber secado. Además, finalmente paró de llover.- sonrió y tomó su mano para arrastrarlo de vuelta a su casa. Cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue a Yuzu mirando algunos libros de cocina para decidir qué hacer para la cena. Se quitaron los zapatos y se adentraron más en el interior. -¿Alguna vez has probado el helado, Toshiro?-

-Sí, eh… mi capitán me enseñó qué es cuando era más pequeño.-

-Oh… ¿Y alguna vez probaste la pizza?- esa pregunta se ganó una mirada de total confusión por parte de él.

-¡Espera un segundo!- la voz de Yuzu se hizo oír desde la cocina. La gemela rubia de repente hizo acto de presencia y tomó el brazo de su hermana. –Lo siento, Toshiro-kun. Necesito tener una pequeña conversación con Karin-chan.-

-Por favor, Yuzu.- la pelinegra juntó las manos. -¿Podemos pedir pizza está noche? Incluso puedes sacar el dinero de mi mesada.-

-Karin-chan…- Yuzu cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras su boca formaba una mueca. -¿No estarás haciendo esto como compensación al hecho de que no le diste ningún Honmei-choco a Toshiro-kun, verdad?- la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-No, no estoy tratando de compensar el no haberle hecho Honmei-choco. Conseguimos unos broches y un gato de peluche en el Árcade.-

-Karin-chan.- el pie de Yuzu comenzó a golpetear el suelo con evidente desaprobación. -¿En qué mundo es eso un sustituto de Honmei-choco?- la gemela de ojos grises se llevó un dedo a la boca, chitando.

-Shh, Yuzu. Él no sabe que hoy es el día de San Valentín, y todavía no tiene ni la menor idea de que acabamos de tener una cita.

-Espera…- sus ojos mieles parpadearon perplejos. -¿Cómo puede no saber que acaban de tener una cita… o incluso que hoy es San Valentín? ¿Y no es todo esto lo que se supone que el chico debe hacer para la chica en Día Blanco?-

-Sobre eso… Yo no quería que él se sintiera obligado a hacer algo por mí en Día Blanco.-

-Pero sí está obligado a hacerlo.-

-Lo conozco, él lo pensara demasiado y se preocupara mucho al respecto. Y yo estoy bien solo con el hecho de que se relaje un poco y aprenda a disfrutar el momento, ese es el punto de todo lo que hice hoy. Él nunca antes había ido a un Árcade, y ni siquiera sabe lo que es la pizza.-

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que él se estresé mucho pensando en cómo compensarte en Día Blanco sí tú solo conseguiste cosas baratas para él hoy?-

-Porque para él esas cosas no son baratas.- Karin le entregó las fotos a Yuzu. -¿Puedes hacerme un favor y elegir una foto para él?- las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon de rosa al examinar las fotos, luego se volteó a ver al joven de pelo blanco sentado a la mesa jugueteando con el peluche blanco.

-Toshiro-kun, voy a pedir pizza para cenar y helado de postre, ¿qué sabor te gustaría?-

-¿Helado con chispas de chocolate?- Toshiro parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su enfoque regresara al animal de peluche. E

-Que coincidencia… ese es el favorito de papá.- Yuzu tomó el teléfono. –Él no estará aquí está noche, me dijo que tiene otra especie de reunión de algún tipo, no entendí muy bien de qué trataba.-

-Oh… pues parece que Toshiro no va a conocer a papá hoy.- Karin miró al chico. Por alguna razón, él parecía bastante feliz con el peluche del Árcade en sus manos. Yuzu también miró al mayor en edad.

-¿Estás segura de que no pasa nada raro aquí? Quiero decir… ¿no debería ser todo el asunto al revés?-

-No creo…- la pelinegra parpadeó un par de veces cuando notó la puerta principal abrirse dándole paso a su hermano recién llegando a la habitación.

El adolescente de cabellos anaranjados se paró junto a la mesa con una mirada bastante aburrida pegada en el rostro, entonces notó a Toshiro. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego lo señaló con el dedo incide al joven capitán.

-¡Estás usando mi ropa vieja!- el joven capitán en cuestión observó al adolescente con una mirada en blanco, dejando de lado el peluche por un momento. Karin dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-Su ropa estaba mojada, Ichi-nii, todavía sigue en la secadora.-

-Oh.- Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de tirar de su bolso de la escuela y vaciar el contenido sobre la mesa, dejando caer decenas de chocolates. –Ustedes pueden comerse el chocolate si quieren, solo no estropeen su apetito para la cena. Tsk, ni siquiera pude llevar libros a la escuela por este estúpido día.- sin más volvió a pasar su bolso por encima de su hombro y subió las escaleras como si nada.

Toshiro parpadeó un par de veces, su ceja contrayéndose levemente, luego miró la pila de chocolates sobre la mesa y su mano se extendió para tomar uno, leyendo la pequeña nota adjunta hasta finalmente decir en voz alta su descubrimiento, un toque áspero y tenso en su tono.

-¿San Valentín? ¿El día importante de hoy era ese?- sus ojos turquesas de repente se desviaron hacia Karin, parpadeando levemente, antes de fijarse en el peluche bajo su brazo y fruncir el ceño. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Karin mientras se llevaba las manos a las caderas. " _No tengo idea de cómo va a reaccionar._ " Una de sus manos se alzó para alborotar sus cabellos blancos con frustración, solo para detenerse cuando Toshiro recordó los broches que la Kurosaki pelinegra había puesto en su cabello, sus dedos rápidamente las arrancaron fuera. Los ojos grises y la boca de la chica se abrieron ligeramente. " _¿Él va a deshacerse de ellos?_ ", se preguntó dolorosamente por un momento, pero él solo los enganchó a una de las orejas del gato de peluche. Él suspiró y se volteó a verla lanzándole una mirada que la hizo estremecerse, pensando que tal vez estaba enojado con ella, pero su cuerpo volvió a relajarse de inmediato al oírlo empezar a tartamudear. –Nosotros… umm… eso… eso fue… ¿eso fue una cita, verdad?- ella tomó una profunda respiración, notando por el rabillo del ojo la mirada confundida en el rostro de Yuzu.

-Sí, eso fue una cita.- las mejillas de Toshiro se iluminaron repentinamente con otro rubor mientras un dedo se frotaba nerviosamente justo debajo de su oreja.

-Yo… ¿esto significa que…?... Debería…-

-¿Deberías qué?-

-Debería llamarte…- tragó audiblemente bajando su cabeza mientras su sonrojo se profundizaba. No podía ver sus ojos en parte porque él ya no la miraba, pero también en parte porque el cabello extravagante cubría su mirada. –… Debería llamarte por tu nombre de pila…-

-Toshiro…- un suspiró escapó de los labios de Karin mientras su cuerpo terminaba de relajarse aún más. –Deberías estar llamándome por mi nombre de pila desde _mucho tiempo_.- la cabeza plagada de cabello blanco se volvió hacia atrás y luego hacia un lado mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Ya veo.- una mano se acercó para cubrir su boca ligeramente para amortiguar su tartamudeo. –Así que por eso Matsumoto estaba actuando tan raro hoy.-

-¡Espera!- chilló Yuzu agudamente. –Después de todo lo que pasaron hoy, ¿eso es en lo primero en lo que piensas? ¿Qué hay de tu cita con Karin-chan? ¿Acaso no te gusto? Y, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer para ella en el Día Blanco?-

-¡Yuzu, eso no me importa! Ya te lo había dicho.-

-Eso…- Toshiro comenzó a tartamudear de nuevo. –Eso suena como a algo que Matsumoto me diría.-

-Espera.- la rubia parpadeó confusa. -¿Quién es Matsumoto?-

-¡Maldita sea!- el gato de peluche cayó en la mesa mientras sus manos volaban a sujetarse la cabeza casi histéricamente. -¡Ella se va a burlar de mí por esto!-

-Espera… ¿ella?- la voz de Yuzu se tensó.

-Solo pide la pizza, Yuzu.- Karin cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se acercó a la mesa. Se dejó caer sentada junto al chico con las mejillas al rojo vivo. –Toshiro, no tienes que conseguirme nada para el Día Blanco, ya sabes. Solo quiero que seas tú mismo y te relajes sin ocultar quien eres realmente.-

Sus ojos turquesas parpadearon un par de veces mientras su rubor comenzaba a disiparse. Los brazos del Hitsugaya cayeron a su costado mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Sí, bueno… de cualquier modo Matsumoto se va a enterar de lo que pasó hoy y no me dejara en paz hasta que haga algo especial para ti.-

-Entonces deja que yo decida qué debes hacer por mí si estás tan preocupado por eso.-

-No, yo… todavía siento que te debó mucho por esto.-

Karin suspiró, pero entonces un pensamiento le vino a la mente y se inclinó para susurrar algo al oído de Toshiro.

-¿Qué tal si me das mi primer beso ese día? Y me refiero a en los labios.- ella observó sus mejillas volverse rojo escarlata mientras comenzaba a tartamudear de nuevo, esta vez algo apenas entendible sobre como un beso no sería pago suficiente. -¿Por qué no? Solo el esfuerzo de que reúnas el coraje suficiente para hacerlo ya es bastante significativo.-

-De acuerdo.- Toshiro se volvió en la silla para mirarla, entonces hizo una rápida reverencia. –Sí eso es lo que deseas, entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo.-

-Espera.- Yuzu parpadeó perpleja. -¿Qué es… qué es lo que él va a… qué…?...- una sonrisa ladeada se extendió por el rostro de Karin.

-Eso es algo que solo yo necesito saber, Yuzu.-

Fin.

 **(N/A: ESTO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. El fic original pertenece a Yemi Hikari.)**

Holaaa! :D

Aquí otra traducción n.n Esta me costo MUCHO trabajo, así que realmente espero que les haya gustado n_n

En verdad amo este OS porque aquí Karin-chan es demasiado genial y Toshi demasiado lindo, adorables! *-* Solo espero q tanta ternurita junta no haya matado de diabetes a nadie xD

Las invitó a leer mi otra traducción q es más corta y de humor, y si les gusta la pareja de YukioxRiruka las invitó tambien a leer mi OS "Suspiros y chocolates" ¡No se arrepentiran! ;D (?

Como ya sabran, no cuento estas traducciones como parte de mis OS HK porq no salieron de mi imaginación uwu Ahora tengo q encargarme de mis otros proyectos, así que tengo una ENCUESTA para hacerles owo

¿Qué quieren que suba primero?

¿Primer capítulo de la Adaptación a Mulan?

¿Sexto capítulo de Extraterrestrial para finalmente sacarlo del Hiatus?

¿Epilogo de Mi Rey?

Esas son sus tres opciones a elegir nwn Y si, SOLO PUEDEN ELEGIR UNA! :)

Por cierto, si no saben lo q es Honmei-choco o Día Blanco... pos... googleenlo :v (?

Ya, ya me voy xD Ni el fic ni los personajes me pertenecen!

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
